The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The combustion process within an internal combustion engine generates a significant amount of heat. Excessive heat may reduce the reliability of the engine and/or engine components. Excessive heat may also shorten the lifetime (i.e., period of reliable use) of the engine and one or more of the engine components.
A vehicle that includes an internal combustion engine also includes a heat exchanger (e.g., a radiator) that is connected to coolant channels within the engine. A coolant pump circulates coolant and/or another suitable fluid through the coolant channels and the heat exchanger while the vehicle is running. The coolant absorbs heat from the engine and carries the heat to the heat exchanger. The heat exchanger facilitates the transfer of heat from the coolant within the heat exchanger to air passing the heat exchanger.